occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Launce
Almost consistently beautiful Sam is a Demigoddess. Her mother is an Ancient Germanic deity, a member of the Vanir. She is almost consistently beautiful. Sam has loosely wavy, golden blonde hair that falls down past her shoulders. She has bright blue eyes, and light skin barely kissed by the warm glow of the sun. Texas Ranger She is a lot like a puppy. She is loyal, playful and friendly. Just do not forget when she is being sweet that her bark is just as bad as her bite. She is also a Texas Ranger, Sam loves having that star in a wheel badge, her gun, boots, and hat. They make her feel powerful, more so than being a Half-god has. She has felt no better rush than apprehending a wanted felon, and assisting local law enforcement. Sam has a temper, she takes martial arts classes to relieve some of her pent-up aggression. She is a Demigodess, descended from Gná a "goddess of fullness", an Ancient Germanic Goddess who runs errands in other worlds for the goddess Frigg and rides the flying, sea-treading horse Hófvarpnir. : Sam's godly powers have resulted in her acquiring the gift of prophecy. She has precognition (also known as futuresight), and postcognition. Demigod Sam Launce is Half god, her mother is a mystery but her father is Human. Bayard has been an integral piece of her being all of her natural life. Sam's mother who she only knows as Ealdgyð was supposedly a deity, a member of the Æsir. Her father Bayard himself is a Demigod leaving Sam hard-pressed not to believe him. Laurentina is Sam's grandmother, she was a goddess. She was relinquished of her godly powers when she fell in love with Louis, and had his son Bayard. Laurentina was only supposed to watch over Louis, protect him from harm. An incorrectly interpreted prophecy claimed he was a vital key. They spent an unfathomable amount of their lives together. Laurentina and Louis were in love, and although it was forbidden they consummated their relationship, and Bayard was born. Laurentina was called back, she was absent from Louis and Bayard lives for over year. To her the time that passed was no more than 2 hours. It was determined she was unfit to be a goddesses, and would continue her life as a mortal human. She was returned to Louis, and chose to take the name Tina. She, and Louis have raised Bayard together all his life. It was their story that he came to know, love, and find Sam's mother. The woman he knew as Ealdgyð. She was sent to protect him like his mother was once meant to protect his father. History repeated itself, and Ealdgyð fell in love with Bayard. For over twenty years they were blissfully happy with one another, it wasn't until Ealdgyð said "I love" Bayard professed his love for her. She was so much more beautiful than he thought or ever knew in that moment. Bayard proclaimed his love first, multiple times. Ealdgyð was terrified, allowing oneself to experience this personal connection with her charge was forbidden. Ealdgyð did care greatly for Bayard, and she could do nothing but return his love. They would now spend years side by side, Ealdgyð introduced to his friends as girlfriend, and eventually wife. When Ealdgyð became pregnant, before either Bayard or she were certain she was called back like his mother had been. Bayard waited six months before Ealdgyð returned, he was so happy to see her. The tears of joy in his eyes blocked out her fully beautiful form, he didn't realize when he put out his arms to embrace her she handed him their baby girl. Ealdgyð traded her life with Bayard and Sam for her godly powers, and immortality. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Half god Category:Human Category:Effie stroud